


Love to Love You

by NikWrites



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Other, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 08:57:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10331072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikWrites/pseuds/NikWrites
Summary: A house they had found and lived in for a few months before moving on. Placed during season 5





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'M SORRY I'M JUST TERRIBLE
> 
> I'm probably making this a series soooo... just so you guys can see into what I think about with this story <3

Most of the time the brothers never had to unpack anything, they were always moving from one motel to the next within a few days to a few weeks. They never saw the point to buy more things than what they carried on their back. So it came as a surprise when Dean had found a nice, small house to squat in and actually somehow managed to afford to buy a few pieces of furniture that weren't dusty and old. Thankfully it was in the middle of the country, so no one would come to bug them and try and kick them out. 

When Dean said country, it was literally smack dab in the middle of the country with the only road leading to it extremely overgrown and Dean had almost missed the turn for it. There was also a small pond out back that they could go swimming in over the summer. 

Even though the house hadn't been lived in for quite a while, it was still in good condition. Windows were still intact and the floors didn't seem to sink in. Well, much anyway. If that ever happened, Dean could always fix it up, he was good at that kind of stuff. The walls needed a bit of sprucing up, the once-white walls now a off-white instead. Maybe they could paint the walls a light blue or a tan or something. 

While Dean was inside checking things out, Sam had entered the coordinates into the GPS they had purchased so they wouldn't have to search for hours to find the damn house after another hunt. The younger Winchester also called Castiel and told him where they were, the angel appearing in front of him as soon as he had hung up. Sam told Castiel that they had a spare bedroom for him and that he was free to make himself at home. The brothers wouldn't care, but they also couldn't promise to keep the noise down seeing as it was in the middle of nowhere and they didn't have to risk people hearing them. Castiel nodded knowingly, he was used to their behavior now.

A few hours later they had found the generator and got it up and running, going around the house and letting the water run for a few seconds before deeming it safe enough to drink. The two told Castiel to watch over the house, as they had to run into town and get groceries and a few other things. The angel agreed and watched the Impala disappear into the distance. 

Coming back had brought an excitement to the two men, they had never really had any place to call home and now they did. Well, sorta. “So Sammy, whatcha get while we were in town? You never did tell me.”

“And I'm still not going to tell you. It's a surprise and I want you to be able to be happy for once in our miserable lives.” Sam stated simply, holding the box tight against him. Dean wished he was that box, he wouldn't mind being that close to Sam once again.

“Hey, you make me happy and that's good enough for me.” Dean winked at his brother as they pulled into the driveway of their new found home. “Here we are, home sweet home,” the older man said, smiling to himself. He had done good, the paint barely peeling on the outside as well. The trees would need to be trimmed back though, they were making entrance to the house difficult. “Cas, we're back!” Dean shouted once inside, letting Castiel know his assistance was needed.

He appeared in front of Dean, scaring the crap out of him. “Dammit Cas, stop doing that. I'd rather stay alive a little longer if possible. Please just try and make your entrance a little louder at least, so I know you're coming.”

“Sorry, I'm still trying to work on that.” Castiel took a step back and gave Dean a curious look. “What did you get while you were in town?” 

“Oh ya know, food, beer, a few other things for Sammy and I.” Dean smirked at the face Castiel gave him. “What, you asked. Plus I thought you were fine with our relationship.”

“I am fine with it, there are just some things I do not need to know,” he said. “I do not think other people would want to know that either.” He was curious though, as to how those two ever worked anything out. 

“Good, now I'm gonna put you in charge of putting everything away. I'm glad you're here Cas, I really am.” Castiel nodded at him, giving him a gentle smile as he took the bags that were handed to him. Of course Dean was glad Castiel was there, they're relationship had become a lot stronger than most people. It would never be as strong as the soul bond that Sam and Dean had, but it was the best damn friendship anyone could ask for. 

Dean took the other bag upstairs to his and Sam’s bedroom. Sam would be in bliss tonight. 

He came back down the stairs to see Sam sitting in a pair of shorts and nothing else. He was going through that damn box that he had gotten earlier. “Sammy, what are you doing? What's in that box that's so damn special?” The older man came up behind Sam and laid a hand on his shoulder, looking down at the things he had in his lap. “Sam… this, you didn't buy this did you? Was this in the Impala?” 

Sam nodded his head, going back to the pictures he had scattered around the floor in front of him. “They're pictures of the happy moments we had, up until, ya know.” Dean did know what Sam was talking about, but damn was he happy that he had kept those pictures. He saw a few pictures of his favorite memory, the day that Sam had gone out and gotten fireworks for the Fourth of July. He took the picture that was now framed and pulled it close, looking at the face of his smiling brother. “I can't believe you kept these, I thought they were gone.”

“They almost were, I almost forgot to grab them once when we were leaving a motel. Thankfully I remembered at the last second, never took them out of Baby after that.” Sam pulled his brother down to him, giving him a slow, gentle kiss. Dean didn't protest, instead going along with him until Dean ended up in Sam’s lap. The younger brother caressed the back of Dean’s neck, enjoying the taste of the older Winchester until he heard an awkward cough come from the entrance of the kitchen.

“Sorry for interrupting you. I just thought I would tell you I put everything away. I'm also taking this magazine for myself, to kill the time while you guys enjoy each other’s company.” Castiel held up the copy of Busty Asian Beauties that Dean had bought, and the older man couldn't help but laugh at the angel. 

“Ok Cas, just don't hurt yourself. If you need us you'll know where to find us!” With that being said, Castiel made his way up the stairs as Sam pulled Dean in for another kiss. The younger one gently pushed Dean off his lap, standing up, picking Dean up and lightly throwing him on the couch. Their lips met once more, Sam placing himself over the top of Dean as he supported himself with one hand as the other found its way back behind Dean’s head. Dean moaned with pleasure, and the two stayed like that for a few moments as Dean’s hands roamed up and down Sam’s bare chest. The older Winchester’s hands came to rest on Sam’s back, pulling the younger one close to his body. Sam whined in protest at the feeling of fabric against his chest, and paused their kissing so he could pull off Dean’s shirt.

“Oo, Sammy, dominant are we?” Sam shut him up with another kiss, until he felt like he had his share of kisses. The younger one stopped and sat up on Dean, face dusted with a light pink that fit him well. “Damn Sammy, you're just too precious for anyone. How did I end up with you?” Sam laughed at his comment and rolled off onto the floor, staring up at the ceiling. 

“Lets go outside Dean, lets go sit on the porch and enjoy the summer breeze. I don't think we ever got to enjoy the summer as much as we should have.” Dean agreed, getting up off the couch and pulling Sam up off the floor as he walked by. 

“Should we get Cas to come hang out with us too? I'm sure he'd enjoy it as much as we would.” Sam nodded his head and Dean called for the angel. He appeared at the top of the stairs with a small smile on his face in shorts and a wife beater. “Looks like he was expecting us to ask him. Come on Cas, lets all go hang out outside. We could go swimming too if you guys want.” Castiel came down the stairs and made his way to the back door, looking back at the two brothers that had taken his heart. Though they always said angels didn't have emotions like humans did, Castiel knew what it was like to love and be loved. These boys had showed him that, they were practically family to him now and he was loving every single minute of it. No one would ever take his boys away from him, the two boys that were meant for each other and needed a protector to keep them safe. 

Castiel would make sure that they stayed safe for the rest of their life, it was his job and he would do a damn good job at it even if it killed him.


End file.
